


The last siren

by Gem545



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem545/pseuds/Gem545
Summary: Life was never ordinary for amelia it was about to get even worse





	The last siren

Amelia lay in bed hoping she could get back to sleep, back to her dreams.  
It was 3am and to hot, her dream was particularly good tonight, she spent the day flying in her boyfriends arms. In real life Amelia didn't have a boyfriend or much of anything really, she had no family, friends or a life outside of work she did have her cat Mr pickles though.


End file.
